


Justice League Dark

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Supergirl, Wonder Girl, and Shadow Wolf are helping out Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman respectively, until a strange dark case fills the cities that they protect from injustice and must band together to find out what is causing the problem in Metropolis, Washington DC, and Gotham City.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins on a dark busy city street of Washington DC. It seemed almost quiet. Too quiet.

A woman was on her cell phone, only to grunt slightly as a car came up right behind hers. "Well, that's just great," The woman soon complained. "No, not the presentation. That was terrible. Some idiot just hit me."

People walked by without worry or care.

"Do you realize how much this is gonna cost?" The woman glared as she came out of her car to the other car behind her. "Not in money, which I have plenty of, but in-" she then looked a little scared.

The other person in the car appeared to be a monster who snarled at her.

"What the-...Get away from me!" The woman soon panicked. "Get away!" She then got into her car and gasped as she saw more monsters. "Someone help me!" she then cried out.

A monster snarled right next to her.

The woman screamed and rolled up her car window. "Stay away!"

The monster now seemed to be a normal human man who looked confused and worried, even getting his arm caught in her window. The woman then drove away to avoid the monsters, but they were actually people and she had somehow been tricked. As she drove away she also was hitting people as well but then her car was lifted by a girl with a red bodysuit with yellow stars, red boots, sliver bracelets, sliver star earrings, and a golden tiara that was Kathryn Prince AKA Wonder Girl, by her side was her mother, Wonder Woman.

"Very good, Wonder Girl." Wonder Woman approved of her daughter's action.

"Thanks, Mom, I learn from the best." Wonder Girl smiled before she then gently put the car down.

Wonder Woman then came to the door and opened it.

"Wonder Woman!" The woman cried out and hugged the Amazon woman in desperation. "Save me! Save me from them!"

"From whom?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There are demons here..." The woman told the mother and daughter. "They're everywhere, don't you see them?!"

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl looked over only to see fallen people from the woman's reckless driving.

"I see only one." Wonder Woman glared down at the civilian.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"You think that she would really run over these people on purpose?" Wonder Girl asked her mother.

"I don't want to, my dear, but we have no other evidence." Wonder Woman told her daughter.

Wonder Girl looked at the woman and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

In Metropolis, a man had a gun pointed to his family.

"I'll ask you one last time," The man glared. "What did you do to my family?!"

"Steven, it's me, Gloria!" A woman's voice cried out, but there was a mutated alien like creature in the house that the man was aiming to shoot at. "I'm your wife. These are our children."

"You're not my family!" The man glared. "You killed them, just like the others! Now, it's your turn..." he was then inches away from pulling the trigger and shot the bullet, but luckily, Superman came in front of the bullet and it didn't harm him and by his side was Sammy McAuley AKA Supergirl.

"That was close." Supergirl said in relief before she soon grabbed the gun and bent it like a pretzel, tossing it aside.

"No one is dying here tonight." Superman added.

"It's not me you should be stopping," The man told Superman and Supergirl. "It's them! Look at them!"

The front door was kicked open and the SWAT Team came and had guns around the man to arrest him.

"Look at them!" The man begged, but all Superman and Supergirl could see were a crying wife with two children, a boy and a girl. "They're just like the neighbors. Go to my shed, you'll see that I'm right."

"Your shed...?" Supergirl asked uneasily.

"I put them in there... Please, believe me." The man begged as he was being handcuffed.

Superman came to the shed and broke it down with his heat-vision and he looked to see long dead corpses in the shed, but none of them were monsters.

"What did you do?!" Supergirl scolded the man. "This is beyond cruel!"

"They're monsters!" The man begged. "I've seen them!"

Supergirl soon grabbed the man by his throat and had her heat vision ready. "The only monster I see is you." She then sneered.

"No, Supergirl, put him down," Superman told her. "He's not worth it."

"But didn't you see what he did?" Supergirl defended.

"I know, but he will get justice." Superman promised her.

Supergirl nodded and dropped him on the ground.

In city of Gotham, on top of the church building, a woman had her baby who was crying, getting ready to throw it over the edge. The cross around the woman's neck highlighted in the darkness.

"Let us help you." A dark voice said.

The woman gasped and turned around to see Batman and his sidekick Jo Elliot AKA Shadow Wolf.

"It's not my fault," The woman frowned, she looked quite exhausted as she held her baby, but all she saw was an unholy demon in a baby blanket. "I've given birth to the devil. It's the devil!"

"A devil?" Shadow Wolf repeated.

"Yes, don't you see it?" The woman replied.

"Look, you're really tired, here, let us take the baby." Shadow Wolf told the woman.

"You don't want to hurt her." Batman agreed.

The woman soon yelped and threw her baby off the church roof out of fright. Shadow Wolf gasped and swooped down grabbed the baby in her arms. She then took out her own hook to help her and the baby onto a ledge and she swung about until she landed on top with the baby in her arms.

"Don't!" Batman cried out as the woman soon came to the end of the roof to leap off and commit suicide, but it was too late, she had jumped off the ledge with tears in her eyes and landed on the ground, now dead, with the citizens surrounding her.

Shadow Wolf soon came back to Batman with the baby girl in her arms. "I'm sorry..." she then soothed the baby girl who was now motherless.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby." Batman commented.

"What're we gonna do with this baby?" Shadow Wolf asked her godfather. "We can't just abandon her like this."

"We'll take her into the orphanage home where she can be properly taken care of and adopted." Batman suggested.

The baby soon cooed and tried to reach for Shadow Wolf's face. Shadow Wolf looked down to the baby and gave a small smile, but frowned distantly about the now dead mother. There was something strange going on in the world of superheros, but no one knew what it could possibly be. Everyone then decided to meet at The Hall of Justice.

"Wow, so this is the Hall of Justice?" Supergirl asked as she looked all around. "This is so cool!"

"It's awesome." Wonder Girl agreed.

"So, you're the Wonder Girl, huh?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"That's me!" Wonder Girl replied. "Oh, so dark and mysterious, I guess anybody from Gotham can be like that."

"So, you've heard about my work." Shadow Wolf said.

"Totally," Wonder Girl nodded. "Though, I'm curious... Who are you underneath that mask anyway? We're all superheroes here."

"I'll show you in a minute." Shadow Wolf said on the way inside.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl then followed after her.

"It's time for an important meeting with the others," Batman told his goddaughter. "Even Aquaman, The Flash, and Hawkman are here, are you kids going to join us?" he then asked.

"Yeah." Wonder Girl nodded.

"We want to know what's going on here." Supergirl added.

"All right, follow us." Batman told the teenagers.

The teenage superheroes followed their family members to the Hall of Justice. Including Green Lantern, though he was different, a replacement even for a temporary time. They soon sat down and there was footage being shown of the strange things going on around the world about the innocent people of their respective worlds.

"These crimes were committed by law-abiding citizens." Superman told the other heroes.

"They all claim to have seen nightmare visions beforehand." Wonder Woman added.

"Any idea what's causing it?" Green Lantern asked.

"No idea." Superman shrugged.

Green Lantern soon sighed. "The one week I fill in for Jordan, and it couldn't be some hairy-ass monster?"

"The same pattern is repeating around the world, so there could be an overriding factor," Wonder Woman guessed as she took out a remote to show a world atlas on the screen. "Perhaps a paranormal element."

"Are you talking about magic?" One voice asked which made them all turn over to see The Dark Knight.

"We've come against magic before, Batman," Wonder Woman told him. "Xerxes, Trigon, Felix Faust..."

"Even Shazam's power is based on magic." Superman added.

"The Cartoon League even has users of magic," Wonder Girl then said. "Like Gwen Tennyson, Juniper Lee, and even Darcy from The Trix."

"With as much as you've seen, can you rule it out?" Superman asked The Dark Knight.

"The criminally insane don't need magic as an excuse," Batman said before standing up and going to leave the room. "I recommend spending more time on the streets instead of flying over them."

"Huh... He's even friendlier than they say." Green Lantern commented.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Shadow Wolf told him.

"Okay, come on, show me," Wonder Girl smirked. "Show me who you are; I'll tell you who I really am. Mom gave me the okay."

"What's this now?" Superman asked.

"Ah, Wonder Girl here wants to see who I really am." Shadow Wolf told the Man of Steel.

"Well, since we know each other's secret identity; I don't see why you three can't know each others, as long as you don't tell anyone else." Superman replied.

"You mean I can tell them?" Supergirl asked him.

Superman smiled and nodded to his cousin's daughter.

"All right," Supergirl said as she soon came up to the other two teenage superheros. "My civilian identity is... Sammy McAuley."

"Samey?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"SAMMY!" Sammy glared as she corrected.

"Could've fooled me." Shadow Wolf teased.

"Well, my real name was Kathryn Ross, but when I found out Diana was my mother, I changed my name to Kathryn Prince." Wonder Girl smiled about her life changing experience.

"Okay, we both told our civilian names," Supergirl said to Shadow Wolf. "So, what's yours?"

"All right, all right, fine, remember what Superman said." Shadow Wolf said.

"We do." Supergirl and Wonder Girl said.

Shadow Wolf soon took off her mask to reveal her face to them.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Supergirl gasped.

"It was you all this time?!" Wonder Girl added. "JO?!"

"Yeah, it's me," Jo said. "I'm surprised that no one could figure it out all this time, though I wonder if it has to do with my mother being the original Shadow Wolf."

"Finally, I get to know Shadow Wolf's secret identity!" Wonder Girl beamed. "I'm so happy right now!"

"I'm pretty shocked," Supergirl added. "I thought for sure it could've been Gwen Fahlenbock or Yumi Yoshimura."

"Why do you think it could be them, huh?" Jo deadpanned.

"I don't know," Supergirl shrugged. "I could've just looked behind the mask with my X-Ray vision, but that would be cheating." She then added with a giggle.

Jo just rolled her eyes and put back her mask back on.

"So, you know Batman?" Wonder Girl asked.

"He's an old friend of my mother's, so he's my godfather." Shadow Wolf replied.

"I heard that you're cousins with Raven from the Teen Titans." Superman said to Shadow Wolf.

"Yes, I am..." Shadow Wolf sighed. "Sadly, that makes Trigon is my uncle."

"I heard that he died." Wonder Woman commented.

"No, he's trapped in my mind." Shadow Wolf explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Wonder Girl asked. "I don't really get it..."

"When Raven and I fought him and he nearly died; I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but Raven didn't, but I could understand that, so he made a spell so he could be sealed up inside of my mind," Shadow Wolf clarified. "That's usually for emergency cases."

"So, basically, when you're in serious trouble, you can summon him?" Supergirl asked.

"In a way, yeah, but only if it's absolutely necessary." Shadow Wolf nodded.

"And you can use his powers too when you truly need them?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah." Shadow Wolf nodded.

"That sounds incredible." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, so if we might need him, don't freak out too much." Shadow Wolf told them.

"Noted." Wonder Girl promised.

"Now, I gotta go in case Batman needs me." Shadow Wolf told the others before she then walked into the shadows and vanished in thin air.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl looked up together before looking to each other, but were amazed to finally find out who Shadow Wolf really was.

Jo tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she rang the doorbell.

"Oh, please be patient, I'm coming, I'm coming..." Alfred said before coming to the door and saw the jockette there. "Oh, Miss Elliot, good evening."

"Your door was locked." Jo told the butler.

"Sorry about that," Alfred told her. "Master Bruce is upstairs."

"Thanks." Jo nodded.

Alfred shut the door behind her.

Jo came upstairs to see Bruce, but he was in the bathroom and going to shave.

"Hello, Jo." Bruce greeted.

"Hey, Bruce, say, I've been thinking, maybe Superman and Wonder Woman are right about this case," Jo said to him. "Maybe there could be magic involved."

"We'll have to do some research, but I am quite curious of these cases." Bruce said as he began to shave himself.

"Stranger things have happened..." Jo shrugged. "I mean, don't get me started on that mystery with the Batwoman."

"That's true, but if it is magic, we'll need all the help we can get," Bruce said to her. "Especially the magical wielders in The Cartoon League."

"Man, there is no way that I'm working with a Trix," Jo scoffed. "Gwen and June, yeah, but not her!"

"But that Darcy woman probably has more magical experience than those two do." Bruce suggested.

Something seemed to rush behind them.

"Huh?" Jo wondered as she looked around. "What was that?"

Bruce winced as he accidentally cut his cheek and soon looked up to the mirror and saw 'CONSTANTINE' written on it.

"Constantine?" Jo wondered. "Who the heck is that?"

Bruce walked into the room and saw more words of Constantine written in blood.

"What is going on?" Jo wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Bruce told her.

In Bruce's bedroom, Constantine was even written all over there. Jo soon rushed out to check out her own bedroom. Even in her bedroom, the word Constantine was written all around as well.

"What could this mean?" Jo wondered. "Who the heck is Constantine?!"

"Hmm..." Bruce hummed in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In Las Vegas, a blonde hair man wearing a trench coat was playing cards with a couple of demons. "Bullocks!" The man grumbled. "In what bloody plane of existence does 4 a kind of lose?"

"Too, too bad, Constantine." The demon on the right said as the demon in the middle collected the corn chips and the money on the table.

"Have you gained weight?" The demon on the left added. "It looks good on you."

"Let's say let your soulmate play a few rounds, Chase, maybe change my look," Constantine said to himself. "It will definitely look mopey on you."

"That's my favorite teacher," A voice laughed. "He always likes to crack a joke."

Everyone turned around and saw a familiar girl coming out of the shadows.

"Darcy?!" Constantine asked. "Is that you, my dear?"

"But of course it is, it hasn't been too long, has it?" Darcy asked him with a small smirk.

"That's Darcy from The Trix," The demon on the right observed. "She's The Queen of Darkness and Illusions."

"How do you know her?" The demon from the left asked Constantine.

"I was the one who taught her magic when she was a little girl," Constantine informed. "She's always liked magic, even if she went to Cloud Tower."

"Mind if I sit?" Darcy asked.

"Go ahead." Constantine allowed.

"John Constantine: the man who perfected the bad idea," The other man named Jason said to the first man who called to him. "The only reason I came up to this dung heap of a casino is to find a relic to keep that monster locked away forever."

"Guys, guys, you're boring me," The demon in the center said. "Let's play, shall we see that if the cutie pie wants to play too?"

"I have a boyfriend, and he doesn't take too kindly to those who flirt with me." Darcy warned.

"Well, I wanna see this boyfriend then, let him hit me with his best shot then." The demon in the middle scoffed as he shuffled the cards he phased through his chest.

"He's here if you want to meet him." Darcy replied.

"Yeah, I would." The demon in the middle glared.

"Your wish is my command." Darcy smirked before whistling for her boyfriend.

"You whistle for your boyfriend?" The demon in the middle laughed. "That's very lame."

"Okay... Fine..." Darcy said with her hands on her hips before calling out. "JAMIE!"

The name then echoed a bit before a certain young adult man came in when he was called.

"There, does that satisfy you?" Darcy told the demon.

"What's going on here?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, this guy just wanted to meet you." Darcy said, gesturing to the demon in the center.

"Oh, um, hello..." The demon in the center said nervously.

"The one who called me 'Cutie Pie' and tried to flirt with me." Darcy told Jamie.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Jamie asked.

"Aw, come on, man, I was just being social," The demon smiled sheepishly before looking to his fellow demons. "You guys know I was just kidding, right?"

"I dunno, Abnegazar, you seemed like you meant it." The demon on the left said, a little dumbly like Broadway from The Manhattan Clan.

"Shut up, you idiot!" The demon in the middle scolded.

"Sorry, Boss..." The demon on the left then said.

"Why don't I give you a warning to be careful next time, sound good?" Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, and if I screw up?" The demon named Abnegazar asked, sounding scared to find out since Jamie sounded stern and serious.

"Wanna find out?" Jamie threatened as his eyes turned red.

The demons soon shook their heads.

"Don't make me have to show ya then." Jamie smirked as he then stepped back to stand beside Darcy.

"Uh, let's play, shall we?" Abnegazar suggested as he dealt the cards out.

Constantine then took his cards once he was handed them.

"Do you want to play?" Abnegazar offered.

"Why not?" Jamie shrugged.

The demon then hands him the cards. Jamie soon took a seat beside Darcy as he held his cards. Constantine glared to Abnegazar from across and put in his three piles of chips.

"My luck's runnin' as hot as me naughty bits!" Abnegazar chuckled. "Ah, but our next group of friends is due to arrive, so it's time to bust you out."

"Copperfield's comin'!" The demon on the right chuckled. "Presto chango! Woman in a box! In a box!"

"Yeah, he's classy, unlike you." The demon on the left added.

"Are you implying that David Copperfield, television magician, has real powers?" Jason asked.

"Owns a chain of islands and dated Claudia Schiffer," Constantine replied. "What do you think?"

Jason didn't say anything, but soon turned away.

"Magicians can be so cheesy sometimes." Jamie commented.

Abnegazar soon pushed over the money and the coins to bet it all. 

"No cards?" Darcy asked.

"Not for me, little lady," Abnegazar smirked. "And... Looks like your boyfriend or Constantine can't call my bet. By my rules, you two lose."

The two men then grabbed his hand.

"We raise." Jamie stated.

"With what?" Abnegazar challenged. "Your ratty souls ain't worth two bits!"

Darcy looked a little worried for Jamie, but she trusted him of course.

"Not two bits!" The demon on the right added with a chuckle.

"I'm betting the house," Constantine stated. "The House of Mystery."

Behind them was a floating house. The three demons turned around to see said house.

"And since I'm including everything inside, it looks like you're the one that can't call, Abnegazar." Constantine told the demon.

"But Jamie, what about you?" Darcy wondered. "What do you bet?" 

"This old watch owned by my father." Jamie said as he brought out a golden pocket watch that was given to him at a young age back when John and Miranda were still alive.

"That's a pretty watch indeed." The demon on the left commented.

"My dad gave this to me when I was younger and his father gave it to him and his father gave it to him, and so on..." Jamie said. "It's a very priceless Mazinsky family heirloom."

"Ooh, precious~," The demon on the right said. "I want that."

Jamie set the watch down with the Mazinsky family monogram on it. "Came all the way from Ireland like our ancestors." he then told the demons.

"Well, what do you say, boys?" Abenegazar asked his fellow demons as they huddled to discuss this.

"I like the action." The demon on the left replied.

"Kinda makes me think of Broadway." Jamie said to Darcy about the bigger demon.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

"My name is Ghast!" The bigger demon glared at Darcy and Jamie.

"And we don't care at the moment right now." Darcy replied.

The biggest demon snarled.

"Don't worry about her." Abnegazar told him before huddling with him and the other demon known as Rath. 

The group known as the Demons Three soon summoned an ancient demonic spell together before a molten glow oval appeared in front of them.

Abnegazar then stood up and took out a box from it and set it on the table, opening it. "I call." He then told Constantine and Jamie.

"Ooh, fancy," Darcy smiled as she picked up a couple of jewels. "These match my outfit."

"Really?" Constantine asked as he picked up one jewel. "A chipped Dreamstone?"

"I'm out." Jason muttered before he took his leave.

"What kind of crap is this?" Jamie glared.

"Broken knick-knacks for the House of Mystery and its contents with an old family watch?" Constantine scoffed at the trio of demons. "Are you mad?"

"I've got a working soul-catcher," Abnegazar defended. "That's Ogid's Eye Spiker? And the Garazi! So even if that very magical Dreamstone doesn't work, it's still a big-ass ruby!"

"We'd be poor sports if we didn't accept your fair wager." Jamie replied.

"You have a point." Constantine agreed before chucking the stone back into the chest and laid out his cards. His cards revealed to be 2, 2, 5, 7, and 3.

This made the three demons laugh at his hand.

"What about you, little man?" Abnegazar looked over to Jamie. "Let's see your cards."

"All right then..." Jamie said before setting down his cards. The cards were a 10, Jack, a King, a Queen, and an Ace. "That's what we call the old Mazinsky family luck charm." 

"Oh, so you think you won then?" Rath laughed.

"I don't think, I know, my demon friend." Jamie retorted.

"Now, read 'em and--" Abnegazar smirked as he put down his winning hand, but somehow they changed into a 2, 4, 7, 9, and an Ace. "What?!"

"Do they have an eye doctor in Hell?" Constantine smirked. "I'd make an eye appointment if I was you~"

"YOU CHEATING LITTLE--" Abnegazar growled as he broke the table in half.

"Technically we both cheated," Constantine told Abnegazar as he was suddenly on the floor. "I just did it better." 

"I'll rip your bloody heart out!" Abnegazar snarled before glaring to Jamie. "What about you? Did you cheat too?!"

"Please, if I did cheat, I would use some magic, which I don't have, to answer your question." Jamie smirked.

Constantine soon took out what looked like a sword and shot the demon's eyes with ice and rushed to hide behind the bar table before shooting more and the demons.

"Do you still have your powers?" Jamie asked Darcy.

"Of course, Jamie, that sort of stuff doesn't go away." Darcy told her boyfriend.

"Let's go kick some demon butt." Jamie suggested.

"Of course, we will teach them not to mess with the darkness masters," Darcy nodded before her eyes glowed purple. "Optical Darkness!"

The whole room then turned into complete darkness.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Rath complained. "I can't see anything!"

"How strange, not even demons can see in the dark." Darcy smirked.

"Oh, but I know someone who can~" Jamie chuckled with his girlfriend.

"Show yourselves!" Rath demanded. "Come here so we can kick your ass!"

"That is, if you can find us." Jamie's voice replied.

Ghast seemed to gulp in fear. Constantine continued to shoot the ice at the demons as they tried to run and find Jamie and Darcy in the dark.

"Shadow Hand!" Darcy grinned.

A hand made out of shadows grabbed Ghast and pulled him away.

"Gah!" Ghast yelped. "What is that?!" 

"We will find you!" Abnegazar sneered as he brought out a battle ax from his own black magic.

"What's wrong?" Darcy's voice asked. "Give up?"

"Show yourself, witch!" Abnegazar demanded.

"Okay, if you want me to, but why don't we play a game first?" Darcy asked.

"NO GAMES!" Abnegazar snarled.

"As you wish, demon..." Darcy said before soon appearing.

Abnegazar grinned and sliced Darcy in half, but she turned into mist, revealing that she was just a clone. "What?!"

"You didn't say you wanted the real me..." Darcy said with a cocky smirk.

"YOU WITCH, I WILL KILL YOU!" Abnegazar threatened as he then sliced up Darcy, but again, it was just a clone.

The real Darcy was just whistling innocently.

"So, you're Darcy's boyfriend, huh?" Constantine asked.

"Yep, I love her with all my heart." Jamie smiled.

"Well, I have to thank you both for coming, um, what's your power then?" Constantine asked.

"I practice Umbrakinesis, street name: shadowbending." Jamie replied.

"I've heard about that, but it's quite a rare element to master." Constantine said.

"Well, you're about to see another one." Jamie said.

Ghast saw Jamie's shadow and tried to tackle it down, but it was just a shadow and Jamie wasn't even really there. "Huh?" he then asked. "Where did you go?"

"See what I mean?" Jamie said to Constantine. "You can thank my mother... And somehow my Aunt Penelope, I never understood how she got those powers."

"Your mother was Miranda Wolfe, right?" Constantine guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jamie asked.

"I have my ways." Constantine said mysteriously before he grunted and groaned as he seemed to suddenly feel cold and icy.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jamie asked. 

"Situation here, Jason," Constantine told his colleague as he dropped his weapon. "You'll have to call your better half."

"Better half?" Darcy and Jamie wondered what that had to mean.

"Sorry, John, you're on your own." Jason said to Constantine.

"You're not even going to help him?!" Jamie asked.

Ghast snarled as he soon came to the bar table and broke it in half with his own ax in time for Constantine to duck and get out of the way with Darcy and Jamie and escape before they could be seen by the demons. Darcy then summoned a portal so that they could escape.

"Hey, come over here." Jamie told Constantine before he would escape with Darcy.

Constantine nodded and was going to the portal.

"Time to pay, you bitch!" Abnegazar grinned as he held up his ax against The Trix.

"Sorry, but my ride is here." Darcy said before she floated on her feet and moved backwards into the portal.

The portal then closed up with Constantine, Darcy, and Jamie inside of it just as Abnegazar lowered his ax.

"DAMMIT!" Abnegazar snapped. "THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

Darcy hid with Jamie and Constantine as the demons were frustrated and defeated, also, Jason seemed to somehow change into a different form.

"Whoa..." Jamie whispered as he looked at Jason's different form.

The demons soon went back to Hell where they came from.

"Since the battle's fought and won, Jason Blood with me is done." The monster snarled before erupting in a burst of flames back into his human form. He then walked up to Constantine and punched him right in the face.

"What'd you do that for?" Jamie glared.

"For 500 years, I've been bound to Etrigan, fighting to keep him from coming forth, and you forced me to summon him!" Jason glared to Constantine. '

"Well, everything got sorted." Constantine defended.

"Who's Etrigan?" Jamie wondered.

"My other form," Jason replied. "I'm a demon as well."

"Oh..." Jamie said with wide eyes.

"He could've gone on a killing spree... You don't think," Jason glared to Constantine. "You don't consider the cost!"

"Yeah, I did," Constantine defended. "Weighed it against my being eaten alive and thought, 'Yeah, totally worth it'." he then walked off to go to his mysterious house, turning away from Jason.

"You're a world class bastard, John." Jason glared.

Constantine looked back before the door shut and he seemed to disappear with The House of Mystery.

"He's never changed," Darcy smirked. "He's still the same person I've always known."

"Apparently he knew my mother." Jamie said to Darcy.

"He knows everybody," Darcy replied. "That's the way he is."

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" Jamie asked her since she asked him to come over. "I know it's not a vacation."

"It's not; I sense some Paranormal Activity," Darcy replied. "People hurting others."

"Like people seeing monsters or demons?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Darcy nodded.

"You kids all right?" Jason asked.

"Hey, we're not kids, I'm in my 20's!" Jamie scoffed slightly. 

"Yeah, we're fine..." Darcy crossed her arms. "No thanks to those Hellspawns."

"What business do you have here?" Jason asked the young adults. "And why is a Trix helping us?"

"She's with me, and if you lay one finger on her, I will personally rip out your heart." Jamie threatened.

"We're a couple, can't you tell?" Darcy smiled as she hugged her boyfriend's arm. "Oh, I remember the first time we laid eyes on each other~..." 

"Even if Icy and Stormy thought otherwise for a while." Jamie smiled back to her.

"Forget about them; they're not worth your time like I am~" Darcy smirked as she seductively played with his hair as her eyes glowed purple.

"Sorry, Babe, but your hypnosis won't work on me." Jamie told her.

"You sure?~..." Darcy asked.

"Yes." Jamie smirked.

"You are getting quite impressive with your powers at least." Darcy said to him.

"I'm still learning." Jamie shrugged.

"Better late than never, you kinda wish your parents could help you though, huh?" Darcy asked.

"Every day we train and gain a new lesson..." Jamie sighed. "I do remember when I was younger though, Mom and Dad told me I'd make a difference in the world somehow."

"Maybe there's a hidden power inside of you ready to be released." Darcy suggested.

"You're more wise than you or your sisters think," Jamie smirked. "And to think, from the beginning, you were a villain trying to take over the world."

"People change," Darcy said. "You changed me."

"I suppose that's true." Jamie shrugged modestly. 

"You know it's true." Darcy leaned in as she hugged his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"So, I have a question," Jamie soon wondered. "How come I don't see people as monsters?"

"Because I put a protection spell on you so that you wouldn't be affected." Darcy replied.

"Probably would've been better if you did that for everyone else." Jamie told her.

"Sorry, I'm still learning, you can consider yourself lucky." Darcy defended.

"Are you sure that you're a powerful witch?" Jamie smirked playfully.

"Very funny." Darcy giggled.

"So... What should we do now?" Jamie asked her.

Darcy smirked and put her hands on his chest with a sedetictive smirk. "Let's go back to the hotel and have some fun." She then suggested.

"Don't you ever settle down?" Jamie smirked back.

"I can't help it if you're so irresistible~" Darcy smirked back.

"All right, come here now," Jamie chuckled as he carried her like a bride. "Let me walk you."

"My, what a gentleman strongman, have you been working out?" Darcy swooned.

"I sometimes try," Jamie chuckled. "More than Coop does anyway, though he is a great pilot for Megas. Even Kiva thinks so."

"Well, he may be a good pilot, but he's no werewolf shadow master like you." Darcy replied.

"I think Mike and Jen are better werewolves though, I'm still adapting to my transformation, that doesn't bother you, does it?" Jamie asked.

"Never," Darcy smiled. "I love you even if you'd be a swamp monster. In fact, I'd really like to see your werewolf form just this once."

"I'm not sure if I can just suddenly make it happen, Darcy..." Jamie shrugged. "Like I said, Mike and Jen are more of the wolves and I'm mostly a shadowbender."

"Aww..." Darcy pouted.

"The only thing that can trigger it is if someone makes me truly mad." Jamie advised.

"I bet that I can make you howl." Darcy winked.

"I bet that you can't." Jamie chuckled playfully.

Unknown to them, Jason was watching them in disgust and vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Gotham Square Garden...

There was a magic show going on with a magician woman known as Zatanna. The lights went out and she then made fireworks and elephants appear which made the crowd cheer for her.

"And now for my finale, I will make this terrible trio of terrifying Tantors vanish before your eyes!" Zatanna told her audience. 

The crowd looked amazed and excited already. Zatanna said her magic words and made the elephants hover in the air above the audience before they disappeared right away. The audience clapped as the magician took a bow. 

In her dressing room, Zatanna noticed two notes: one was a bat symbol and the other one was a wolf symbol. 

"I hope those elephants survived," Batman said as he came up behind the female magician. "You don't want PETA to get on your back."

"You're assuming they were real in the first place?" Zatanna asked the Dark Knight. 

Batman had a small smirk to that. 

"How are you, Bruce?" Zatanna smiled.

"I'm fine, Zatanna." Batman replied.

"Now, who's this handsome young man?" Zatanna then asked once she noticed Shadow Wolf was right by his side.

Batman chuckled to that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm a major tomboy, we get it."

"Oh, so you're a girl?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Now I know where you get your handsomeness from." Zatanna said to her.

"Erm... Right... Anyway, do you know where we can find John Constantine?" Shadow Wolf asked, changing the subject.

"No." Zatanna said.

"You must have some idea." Batman insisted.

"We don't keep in touch." Zatanna told him.

"I know you two had some history." Batman continued.

A strange force then went over to Shadow Wolf and took over her body.

"Um, is your friend okay...?" Zatanna asked uneasily. 

"Z, Batman and Shadow Wolf need to talk with John!" A different voice said from Shadow Wolf's body. "You've gotta come along too, it's important!"

"Is that you, Boston?" Zatanna asked.

"Boston?" Batman asked as he looked very confused.

"Yeah, everything is..." A man's voice told Zatanna while in Shadow Wolf's body, but she seemed to be trying to fight back. "Boy, this guy's mind is tough... Can't hold--"

Suddenly, a spirit seemed to come out of Shadow Wolf's body.

"What the shit was that?!" Shadow Wolf asked out of confusion and annoyance.

"You have Trigon in your mind?" The spirit asked Shadow Wolf out of surprise.

"Yeah, he doesn't take too kindly to folks taking over my body." Shadow Wolf told him.

Batman looked over to the spirit in curiosity and confusion.

"I'll tell you guys on the way to John's." Zatanna told them before going to get ready to go.

"Okay, but I call shotgun!" The spirit replied.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"Wait... You can see me?" The spirit asked.

"Uh, yeah," Shadow Wolf scoffed. "Your friend here's not the only one."

Batman even poked the spirit.

"Hey, no being handsy!" The spirit warned.

Batman then went with Zatanna to get ready.

"Who are you, anyway?" Shadow Wolf asked the spirit.

"The name is Deadman." The spirit revealed.

"Name's Shadow Wolf: Defender and protector from the shadows in Cartoon Network City." Shadow Wolf replied.

"I still call shotgun, you know." Deadman said.

"Yeah, no." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

Eventually in the Batmobile, Shadow Wolf and Deadman were in the backseat and Zatanna was up front with Batman as he drove.

"Now, what were you saying about getting shotgun?" Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Shut up." Deadman grumbled.

"Sorry, Boston, but life is for the living." Zatanna told Deadman.

"Boston Brand.... He was a circus performer..." Batman memorized. 

"Batman's heard of me, sweet," Deadman smiled before looking to the magician. "Tell him I'm a fan of his too, but you know, be cool about it."

Shadow Wolf just rolled her eyes. "Fan boys..."

"Yeah, that's him." Zatanna mumbled slightly.

"Ask him if he's caught one of my shows." Deadman said to Zatanna.

"He was a trapeze artist who loved being famous, especially with the ladies," Zatanna said to Batman and Shadow Wolf. "Husbands, not so much."

"You're killing me." Deadman muttered.

"What happened?" Shadow Wolf wondered.

"He had a knack for irritating the wrong people," Zatanna told her. "Then, about five years ago, karma caught up with him. It was a weekend show, full house. Boston was in the middle of his death-defying act when, he died and that should have been that, but with Boston, things tend to get complicated."

"How'd he die?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"He got shot by a sniper, but his spirit was called by the goddess Rama Kushna," Zatanna continued. "She took pity on him and gave him the power to possess the living so he could bring his killer and others to justice."

"Hey, I don't wanna brag, but I'm good." Deadman smirked.

"Why did he feel the need to write on my walls like a child?" Batman asked Zatanna.

"Uh, yeah, he's sorry about that..." Zatanna smiled sheepishly. 

"Hmm..." Batman hummed before looking out to the road. "Where is this address? GPS doesn't seem especially useful tonight." 

"Neither does Siri." Shadow Wolf added, taking out her iPhone, using the map app on it.

'In 800 miles turn right onto WESTMINSTER ROAD.' Siri's voice said.

"It's not an address," Zatanna replied to them. "The House of Mystery tends to move around. I didn't put the symbols in there for the GPS to find it. I wanted the house to come to us."

"You are nuts." Shadow Wolf said to her.

"I try my best." Zatanna smirked.

Batman then continued to drive to the House of Mystery. 

"Whoa, careful, don't wanna go over the speed limit." Shadow Wolf smirked at the fast driving.

"You'll be fine." Batman smirked back.

Gray clouds seemed to fill the sky almost as though as they had been summoned. The clouds formed into a tornado, trying to hit the group as Batman was driving, trying to avoid the trees that were being thrown at them.

"What is this, The Wizard of Oz?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned at the twister above them.

Zatanna soon said her own magic word and made a tree in front of them disappear. The tornado then soon grew a face and swallowed them whole and they were now hovering in the air. Zatanna said her magic words again, making a force-field to protect them, but she was struggling to keep it.

"She can't hold it much longer," Deadman told the others. "Someone should do something."

"I can help her." Shadow Wolf offered.

"What can you do?" Deadman asked her.

"What do you think?" Shadow Wolf asked Batman. "Normal shadows or should I ask Trigon for help?"

"In this situation, normal shadows may be best." Batman suggested.

"All right..." Shadow Wolf nodded and then did what she could do to help, using her own shadowbending abilities that she learned from both Raven and Mike.

Zatanna soon noticed the force-field from the darkness was combined with her own force-field. "Huh?" she then asked out of bewilderment.

Shadow Wolf muttered some of her own magic words while using the power of shadows to protect them.

"So, she's a shadowbender, I see?" Zatanna observed Shadow Wolf.

"Awesome." Deadman smirked.

Due to the shadow force-field, they were able to get out of the tornado, and once they were out, the shadows had gone for now.

"It's still behind us, but I can handle this." Shadow Wolf told the others.

"There!" Zatanna called out once the House of Mystery suddenly appeared.

Constantine opened the door and gestures the group to come in. "Into the house, quickly!" he then told them all.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Shadow Wolf told him as they rushed inside.

The door shut behind them and The Batmobile seemed to be sucked away by the tornado instantly and the tornado eroded away.

"Z, are you all right?" Constantine asked as he ended up on top of the female magician.

"Yeah, as soon as you get off me." Zatanna told him.

Constantine then helped Zatanna off of the ground.

"I should have known you were the reason I'm not back in London, enjoying a pint," he then said. "The House always did like you better."

Zatanna just crossed her arms.

"Odd quartet for a road trip," Constantine said to the group. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"The Justice League thinks that a recent spike in homicides may have a magical cause." Batman told him.

Constantine didn't say anything to the Dark Knight, but stared at him as if he knew something. They soon went further into the house.

"Told ya something stinks," Deadman groaned. "Now we know someone doesn't want us asking questions!"

"Looks like you cracked it wide open, mate." Constantine scoffed.

"What did he say?" Batman asked the others.

"Uh-uh, I'm not playing 'Telephone' with you two." Constantine shook his head before saying a few magic words and Deadman became a solid being instead of a ghost.

"We online?" Deadman asked before floating behind The Dark Knight. "Great, sorry about the Batmobile. I hope your insurance was paid up," he then said with a chuckle. "What, is there even a policy for something like that?"

Batman just gave him a look of deadpan.

A purple-skinned woman then came right beside Constantine, startling him.

"Gah! I told you not to do that, Orchid," The blonde man scolded the woman. "Use the bloody door!"

"I am glad to see you are well." The purple woman said.

"Who is this?" Shadow Wolf wondered.

"It's not what you think," Constantine replied. "It's the magic of the house. Decided it wanted to experiment humanity and gave itself a body."

"That doesn't answer my question." Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

"It sure did." Deadman said as he examined the woman.

"A spirit whose existence is not its own like myself... Interesting," The woman said as she took hands with Deadman and examined him before looking to Shadow Wolf. "You can call me Black Orchid."

"Yeah, yeah, interesting..." Deadman sounded uninterested.

"Dead smooth you are, mate." Constantine replied.

Black Orchid came over to Zatanna and examined her. "Powerful in true magic... Angry at John... This, I understand, yet, you still have feelings for him..." she then diagnosed.

"I could kill him." Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

Constantine just looked shocked at the female magician who looked away as Black Orchid goes to Shadow Wolf and examined her next.

"Uh, may I help you?" Shadow Wolf asked the strange woman.

"There is someone very special in your life, you really want to have a future with her..." Black Orchid observed. "All you'd really like though is your parents' approval."

"You some kind of psychic?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"You could say that," Black Orchid said as she continued to observe. "You want to protect your friends and your loved one... That's why you've become a hero of the darkness, also to avenge your father's death."

"What are you...?" Shadow Wolf asked as she looked to the purple woman.

"You are a very powerful demon..." Black Orchid continued. "Especially when you have an even greater one trapped inside of your mind."

"Okay, stop, this is getting a little personal." Shadow Wolf said, covering her mouth in annoyance. 

"You exude pain..." Black Orchid said as she came up to Batman. "Your life is a patchwork of blackness with no time for joy. How do you cope with it?"

Batman turned at her. "I have a butler." 

Black Orchid then looked down from him.

"That was enlightening; I guess we should have that chinwag about now." Constantine suggested as he then summoned glasses and wine.

"Ooh... Thanks for the wine, but I think I have to pass on that..." Shadow Wolf said.

"Oh, you aren't 21?" Constantine asked.

"Soon, I'm actually 18." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Where did the years go?" Batman sighed. "Feels like our last mission, you were still 16."

"Time does fly." Zatanna commented.

"I know..." Batman nodded. "I'm so proud of Shadow Wolf here, she takes very good care of her girlfriend. Or should I say her fiancée?"

"So, you did pop the question?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous thinking about marriage sometimes." Shadow Wolf said sheepishly.

"Well, you still have about a year to discuss it." Batman advised.

"I know," Shadow Wolf replied. "Still kinda scared about it."

"Well, getting married and having a wedding can do that to anyone," Batman comforted her. "Any kids?"

"Eh, maybe a couple," Shadow Wolf shrugged. "I think it'd be good if I could be the father to my child that I never really got to have growing up."

"I know that you two will make very good parents." Zatanna supported.

"Thank you, ma'am." Shadow Wolf replied.

Everyone else then had a glass of wine while Shadow Wolf had a glass of her favorite drink: Dr. Pepper. Constantine used his magic to check out the people who had seen other people as monsters, including the woman who was about to throw her baby.

"I couldn't even bear to watch that one." Shadow Wolf said about the poor Christian woman.

"Rama Kushna says this place will break down the walls between the planes," Deadman told the others. "Even the afterlife will be affected."

"Yeah, it's dodgy all right," Constantine said before he was about to leave the room. "I'll look into it. Meanwhile, The House will drop wherever you'd like."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rama Kushna says this will break down the walls between the planes," Deadman said. "Come on, it's the dream team! Me, you, Zatanna, Shadow Wolf, Batman, maybe even the Justice League!"

"The capes and tights crew, useless against dark magic." Constantine told him. 

"That's why we need you," Deadman said. "You can lead us."

'I do wonder if June would even help since she had that bad break-up with Double D?' Shadow Wolf thought to herself since June was the Te Xuan Ze and had a way around the magical barrier.

"There is one person who could help us and she's around." Constantine said.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Darcy of The Trix." Constantine said.

"Uh-uh," Shadow Wolf glared as she shook her head. "No way! No!"

"Is something the matter?" Constantine asked her.

"I don't care if The Trix is reformed or whatever, I, am not, repeat not, ever going to let a Trix help me, no matter what the issues are!" Shadow Wolf glared. "Find someone else!"

"Jo, I know she's your enemy or something, but we need all the help we can get," Batman whispered to her. "Even if that means working with someone you don't like."

"I hate that you're right." Shadow Wolf glared.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Batman promised.

"You had better..." Shadow Wolf mumbled to her godfather before looking to Constantine. "How do you know her anyway?"

"She was a student of mine actually." Constantine revealed.

"Student?" Shadow Wolf asked him.

"Indeed..." Constantine nodded in memory. "She'd always wanted to learn magic so I taught her right before she went to Cloud Tower."

"We could use the Te Xuan Ze's help as well." Zatanna added.

"I'll try to get her and Darcy." Shadow Wolf said.

"You know the Te Xuan Ze?" Zatanna asked.

"Batman is my godfather, are you really questioning this?" Shadow Wolf smirked. "Adam West is also my grandfather."

"WHAT?!" Zatanna asked.

"Nah, just kidding." Shadow Wolf chuckled about that last part. 

"You shouldn't need to contact Darcy." Constantine said to Shadow Wolf. 

"Why?" Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes. "Is she here?"

"Yes, with a boyfriend apparently." Constantine replied.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Shadow Wolf asked. "Must be Mazinsky's brother."

"I shall fetch them." Constantine decided.

Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes and then walked off to a private place to talk, taking out her communicator.

Meanwhile in Cartoon Network City...

Double D and June had a messy break-up and June was now dating Marcus Connors and she was soon telling her new boyfriend goodbye as he went home and sighed softly as the door closed and she came back into her own house.

"What's wrong, June?" Monroe asked. "I thought ye liked that Marcus Connors lad?"

"It's not the same," June frowned to him. "I miss Double D; I want him back."

"Why'd ye two break-up anyway?" Monroe asked. "Ye were perfect for each other!"

"It's complicated..." June sighed.

"That's what ye teenagers always say..." Monroe rolled his eyes.

June heard a ringing before checking her bracelet, but looked on her shelf to see it was her communicator instead. She then opened up her communicator and saw a wolf symbol on there which made her eyes widen in shock. "Excuse me, Monroe." She then said to the ancient dog.

"Ah, whatever..." Monroe yawned and soon fell asleep.

"Is this who I think it is?" June asked as she answered her communicator.

"Hello, Dragonfly." Shadow Wolf greeted.

"What are you doing?" June asked her. "I thought you were in Gotham."

"It's a long story, listen, I need your help," Shadow Wolf told her. "Magical help."

"What kind of magical help?" June wondered.

"I'll tell you what's going on when you get down here." Shadow Wolf told her.

"Where are you?" June asked.

"A little outside of Gotham in a place called The House of Mystery," Shadow Wolf told her. "Hurry."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," June said before she then went upstairs to her room and packed her backpack for anything she would need which included her superhero outfit. "Looks like Monster Girl is back in action." she then told herself before she leaped out from her window, jumping from roof-to-roof, but also, unknown to her, she was going to be followed by her ex-boyfriend.

"June, I will make this up to you," Double D promised. "We shouldn't have ever broken up."

Of course, Marcus was oblivious to the whole thing, being a mortal and all, though he was actually set up by someone.

"So, what did you guys do tonight?" A female voice asked.

"We just studied for next week's Biology test, nothing big..." Marcus shrugged. "Major Doctor Ghastly is a better teacher than a villain wanting to take over the world."

"Just remember your job..." The girl told him before walking off in the shadows.

"Yes... Mee Mee..." Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry, June, I really hope that you and Double D can patch things up."

"Did it work?" Batman asked Shadow Wolf.

"Yes, she should be here very soon." Shadow Wolf told her godfather as she put her communicator away.

"Good, now, all we need to do now is wait for her and this Darcy woman." Batman replied.

"Guess so," Shadow Wolf said before sitting down with her Dr. Pepper. "So, Constantine, you gonna help us or what?"

"Yes, you'll need all the help that you can get." Constantine nodded.

"Good enough for me." Shadow Wolf said as she drank her drink.

"I'm helping too as long as we stay as a group." Zatanna said to Shadow Wolf.

"Darcy is on her way along with her boyfriend." Constantine added.

Shadow Wolf just grumbled about being forced to work with a Trix.

"I know it's not easy for you, but just think of those times I had to team up with The Joker." Batman told her.

"Oh, yeah," Shadow Wolf memorized. "That must've sucked for you."

"If I can handle that, you can handle Darcy." Batman told her.

"Fine..." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes. "I suppose it could be worse."

"Who knows? Maybe the two of you will end up becoming friends or something." Batman suggested.

"Yeah, right," Shadow Wolf scoffed to her godfather. "So, Constantine and Zatanna gonna help?"

"We sorta discussed it while you were gone." Batman said.

"I thought I heard something about monkeys." Shadow Wolf said to him.

"You don't want to know." Batman replied.

"It used to be a thing." Deadman added.

Zatanna and Constantine were still arguing like a married couple. Shadow Wolf had a look of deadpan.

Eventually, someone came to the door and knocked on it. Shadow Wolf opened it to see a certain Cartoon Girl, nearly all grown up.

"Monster Girl, good to see ya." Shadow Wolf said to the Te Xuan Ze.

"Hey there, glad to be here," Monster Girl smirked. "Anything to get away from the city for a little bit."

"Still a little burnt out from that break-up?" Shadow Wolf asked her.

"I wish I could take it all back, Marcus is a nice boy and all, but I really miss Double D." Monster Girl whispered.

"Maybe there's a way for you two to get back together." Shadow Wolf suggested.

"Maybe." Monster Girl just shrugged.

"I'm sure of it," Shadow Wolf said. "I might know you two well, but I know that you were perfect for each other."

"Thanks, and by the way, congratulations to you and Justine," Monster Girl replied. "I just knew that you two would get engaged sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, we gotta move." Shadow Wolf told her.

"Oh, right, of course." Monster Girl said.

Little did they know, Double D was of course there and even slid on his Winter Knight mask.


End file.
